It is known that carpets frequently prevent unhindered opening of a door leaf and that the doors must be rendered freely movable again by sawing off part of the lower edge of the door leaf. Also in case of through doors without a doorsill, it is unavoidable that wide gaps remain between the lower edge of the door leaf and the floor, allowing draft air and cold to enter the room.
The invention is based on the object of overcoming this deficiency by means of a sealing rail which, upon closing of the door leaf, is mechanically controlled in an especially reliable way and seals off the undesired free gap between the floor and the door.